Flat On The Floor
by OBluver
Summary: When Hermione has an emotional break down and her friends can't be around for her, what do they do? Hire a healer to look after her of course! But Hermione is in for a rude awakening when that healer turns out to be someone they never sexpected!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello all! This is my new story Flat On The Floor! Yay! But i don't really know where this story came from in the back of my mind, but I have a feeling it's the mix of the first episode of the third season of Grey's Anatomy where Izzie is mourning the death of Denny (yeah, I cried for like a week after he died) and Carrie Underwood's song 'Flat On The Floor'. So that's obviouisly where the inspiration for the title came from, but the rest idk about. LoL. Well I hope you like it, sorry it's kind of short, but I have some steller ideas for the second chapter, and you can expect it to be a lot longer. Ok enough of this, go, read my story, and then after that REVIEW! I love to get REVIEWS!

The floor in her upper middle class apartment was cold to say the least. Bitter frigidness seemed to emanate up from the unwavering Spanish tile floor infecting anyone who walked on them, without particularly heavy socks, with a permanent chill. None of these facts seemed to stop Hermione Granger though. On the evening of October 3rd if you looked through the one of Ms. Granger's many windows you would find a very peculiar sight to say the least. There lying on the wintry tiles was Hermione herself wearing nothing but a simple yellow sun dress and an emotionless expression.

It was asked of her many times why she was in such a state, but an explanation she would never give. She simply lay there motionless, listening to her own heartbeat, as her friends whispered horridly from the corner.

"What has happened?" A fiery red-head who had recently adorned the last name of Potter whispered concernedly to her new husband and older brother.

"I have absolutely no idea." The red-head's husband responded "There haven't been any death eater attacks, or even rumors! They just recently caught Avery didn't they? That should cause for celebration not an impromptu camping trip on the bathroom floor."

"No, I don't think it's anything like that. It seems something more personal" The young red-head lady sad reasonably. "You know Hermione she doesn't get rattled that easily. It would have had to be something… big." They all stood silent for a moment contemplating what could have caused such turmoil for their friend. Leaning in closer than he had when he had previously spoken the older of the red-heads started to whisper hoarsely.

"Do you reckon she just finally… you know… snapped?" his words were quick as if he expected the semi-sedated brunette lying on the floor to get up and strike him for daring to utter such heresy. Seeing the look of disbelief of his younger sister's face he continued. "I mean really think about it. She went through a lot in the war, just as much as both of us did. We both had our little break-downs; maybe this is her way of having hers." The only non-red-head in the group looked at the older red-head with understanding and slight admiration. Who knew that he could be that reasonable? Breaking the silence between them the younger and only female red-head spoke up.

"What do you think we need to do about it then?" She bit her lips and it looked as if tears were going to fall from her eyes, but they were quickly quenched as her raven-haired husband took her hands.

"Well" he said softly and comfortingly "I think the best bet is to just hang around make sure she is eating, and is doing alright, and just generally be there for her until this thing passes." He turned to the other boy in the group "Ron you'll have to be here for the first few weeks while Ginny and I are on our honeymoon, and then after…" but he was quickly cut off by the man called Ron.

"Harry, are you forgetting something?" He asked the man called Harry expectantly. Seeing that he was truly puzzled Ron rolled his eyes and continued. "Seriously mate I think marriage has made you wonky. I start my International Quiditch Tour tomorrow. I won't be around for a few weeks, maybe even a few months depending on how good we do in the regular season." A wide apologetic grin grew over Harry's face as he had once again forgot about his best friends Quiditch super star status.

"Well, then if none of us can do it I'll get mum and dad..." Ginny started, but Ron once again interrupted.

"They're staying in Australia with Uncle Borris. He apparently has some sort of deadly disease and we're his closest living relatives, so they flew down there to stay with him." Ron said solemnly.

"George?" Harry tried optimistically

"To busy with the joke shop, plus do you really trust George alone in a house with a helpless Hermione who would be perfect to test products on?" Ginny said

"Luna?"

"Mate, she's going on tour with me. I can't leave my girlfriend at home while I going gallivanting around the world now can I?" Ron said rather proudly puffing out his chest at the fact that he actually had a girlfriend.

"Neville?"

"In Ireland for some exotic plant convention."

"Victor Krum?" at this final desperate suggestion Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red and he quickly shook his head.

"Don't even think about it mate." They stood for another few moments trying to mull through their minds anyone who would willingly spend every moment of their free time with a non-responsive mess of a woman. Every second of silence that hung in the air weighed the trio down farther and farther into defeat. But suddenly the youngest among them was struck with an idea.

"St. Mungos!" Ginny exclaimed excited about her own brilliance in the matter.

"Ginny, I know I was the one who threw out the idea that Hermione had gone a little over the deep end, but do you really think it's wise to check her into St. Mungos?" Her brother asked with more than a little hesitance.

"No, idiot, I didn't mean make her go to St. Mungos, I'm just suggesting that St. Mungos come to her." But still seeing the confused look on the boys' faces she continued. "You know like hire a nurse or a private healer to come in and just spend the day with her and make sure she's ok." The comprehension that came over the boys' faces was enough to make Ginny giggle with amusement.

"Gin, that's brilliant!" her husband exclaimed squeezing her hand within his. She seemed to glow with happiness.

"It is a really good idea, but do you ever think she'll go for it?" Ron asked glancing back over to the spot where one of his best friends was sprawled.

"I don't think she is in much of a state to be very resistant to anything plus…" this time Ginny quieted her voice for fear of the brunettes very explosive temper. "she can only lay there so long without food or water or anything, so I think eventually she'll take help from whoever she can get." And with that the trio quickly departed from the apartment in preparation for their master plan. Tonight it would all begin.

* * *

Rain fell against the window pain as if was a pre-cursor for the events that would take place that night. It might have been to warn Hermione of what she should expect when her front door opened quietly at 8:00 that night. But the rain only made the tiles seem more polar, and the shivers that ran up her spine only made the numb in her spirit worsen. No, Hermione Granger did not notice the rain, but she most certainly noticed the man who appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and exactly 8:01. It was lucky that she had positioned herself in such a way that she could see that doorway at all, because otherwise she would have probably never known of his presence in her home.

Her first thought upon seeing this man was not what is he doing here? (Frankly she didn't know why he was there and she didn't care to ponder upon it) but it was rather that he hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had seen him. He still had the same platinum blonde hair, pale skin, pointed nose, and nice physic, except this time he was wearing a long white lab coat.

'What odd attire' she thought. A nerve in the back of her brain almost made her want to laugh, but before she could even attempt it the numbness that had built up inside of her overcame any thoughts that she may have had, and forced her back into her sedated state.

"Why, hello Granger."

A/N- Oh! Just so you know for every review I get, I will save a tree... or at least recycle some of the trees I couldn't get to in time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of my story, and now that i have that cheesyness out of my systom I think I'll be good. Ok, so I've been really sick lately, so I would have had this chapter up so much sooner, but I've had trouble getting out of bed let alone actually do something productive. Still I'm really happy with it, so I hope you are to! REVIEW! Like Nike says... Just do it!

Disclaimer- I am the proud owner of a sore throat, weak limbs, and woosy head, but definetly not the owner of Harry Potter. Are you kidding me?!

* * *

The day Draco Malfoy's life fell apart is definitely one for the record books. He probably couldn't have imagined such a horrible event himself, which proved that it was quite spectacular in itself because he was quite a brilliant man who had a certain knack at imagining destruction. He had imagined his own demise many times. There had been countless nights where he had come up with ways that his life could unravel from the seams; just so he could quickly come up with a remedy, and stop even his worst imaginations from coming true. But there was no remedy for this. No it seemed that the events that led up to Draco Malfoy's utter devastation were tragic to the point where they were practically an art form.

That day started life any other overly terrible day would, with the pounding sound of the rain against the window pane waking him up. He wouldn't have normally been so disgruntled about rain. On any normal day Draco enjoyed the rain. But on this particular morning something about its pitter patter against the window instantly put him in a disgruntled mood.

And this disgruntled mood became steadily worse as his luck did. Soon after getting out of bed he proceeded to stub his toe twice, once on his beside table and another time on the door frame, realize that he ran out of toothpaste and had to use the very unsatisfying Scourgify which always left his mouth with a nasty after taste, and couldn't help noticing that his one and only owl had died in the night. Needless to say that by the time Draco Malfoy walked out of his posh three bedroom apartment in upper-class London he was absolutely livid.

He stalked through the streets of muggle London causing passersby to scamper past quickly trying to get out of his way. He reached his apparition point and immediately apperated into his cozy office. The luxurious sight of all that he had made for himself calmed him slightly, but something still stirred restlessly in his chest. He sat down to make his first phone call of the day, when he was promptly interrupted by the sight of a beautiful curvy blonde making her way stealthily towards his desk.

"Naomi, if I had known you were coming I would have sent out for champagne, and maybe a nice cold shower." Draco said naughtily staring up at his girlfriend for about three months now. Her light blue eyes shone slightly with laughter, and he was able to see a glimpse of her million dollar smile before it was quickly replaced by the same serious frown she had worn when she came in.

"There is no need for either of those things Draco. I think we both know what is coming, so it would probably be easier for both of us if you didn't joke." Her normally cheerful voice seemed to have fallen flat and she looked somber.

"Au contraire, my love, I have no idea what is coming or even anything that you are talking about. So you can either elaborate, or continue to let me stand in this ignorant darkness and joke." He tried to make her smile again, but this time her mouth wasn't budging. She looked down at him slightly angry that he had insinuated that he didn't know what was very obvious to her.

"Well, if you really are so unaware you might want to read the front page of today's paper. Maybe that can straighten out your obviously forgetful mind." She pulled a semi-crumpled Daily Prophet out of her purse and threw it onto his desk where he could read the title plainly.

_**Malfoy's Fake Fortune: Inside the Scandalous Events That Led to this Prominent Family's Wealth.**_

Draco looked down at the paper and then back up at his girlfriend with a silly grin on his face that infuriated her.

"Is this it? Is this what you're on about?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his throat. She glared at him and snatched the newspaper back from under his nose.

"Well, aren't you quick." She snarled sarcastically. This brought him back into reality and he looked up at her very seriously.

"This is a load of poppy cock! You can't really believe anything this paper prints anymore. Plus, what does this have to do with us? I thought we established a long time ago that this relationship wasn't based on anyone's wealth." He got up from his chair to walk around his desk and try to put a comforting arm around her, but she moved away before he had a chance.

"This relationship is and never was about wealth but Draco you have to see it from my perspective." She pleaded with him "I can't be involved in this. My father and I can't be linked in any way to this."

"So this is about your father?!" he burst suddenly making her jump slightly in her own skin. "Naomi, you and your father have nothing to worry about. Like I said before that paper is trash, and no one truly takes it seriously. All of this will blow over in about a week, and after that no one will care about me or my family's money." He tried to reach out and touch her again, but she jerked away violently this time, which deeply disturbed him.

"Draco, you don't understand. There are press practically surrounding this office, and I'm surprised you could make it out of your house without them hounding you. This is serious, and even if you think that it'll be over in a week I can't take that risk." She looked up into his steely eyes and he could tell that her breath almost caught in her thought before she continued. "We've had some good times, but I think right now we just can't be together. It's just not right for either of us." Draco stood there speechless having been immobilized by her words. She turned on her heel and headed to the door pausing only slightly at the doorway when she turned and practically broke his heart.

"Goodbye Draco" Were her final words before turning again and leaving him alone to wallow in the self pity she had just created for him. Turning numbly he went back to sit in his chair, and at almost the same moment that his bum connected with the chair a very frantic Blaise Zambini stormed through the door.

Few people had ever really talked to the mysterious tall black boy that had always played second best to Draco Malfoy, but if they had they would have discovered many interesting things. For one he was quite intelligent. Most believed that he was simply a silent dolt who felt comfortable in Malfoy's shadow, but if they looked more closely they would see the exact opposite. Sure he did prefer to steer clear of the spotlight, but that didn't he didn't get what he wanted; he just did it in a more subtle manner.

Being his mother's son, he could talk his way through any situation, and the ones that he couldn't he simply used his beauty or power to get out of, which made him a strong asset to Draco as his lawyer. Law seemed to fit Zambini perfectly seeing as he was not only a smooth talker but also quite logically and cunning, the qualities of a true Slytherin.

"Holy shit Draco, it's like a jungle down there. Have you gone down yet?" he exclaimed throwing himself in the closest chair and putting his face in his hands. Draco had never seen the quiet man get so flustered before, and it worried him greatly.

"No, Naomi told me about it though. Did you see her as you were coming up?" he said trying to steer the conversation away from what he knew was the inevitable.

"Yes, she looked pretty upset." He said nonchalantly as if the conversation was the most boring that the world had ever produced.

"I'm sure she did. We split up." Draco felt him heart pang at the words that he still hadn't fully comprehended. Blaise looked up at him exasperated.

"Well I can't say I wasn't expecting it. After that article in the paper I'm surprised her father even let her come tell you herself. You've seen the paper haven't you?" He asked looking very sore.

"Yes, I was able to see the headline but nothing more. Is the article that bad?"

"It's worse than bad, mate, it's a blood bath. You wouldn't believe the horrible things that they claim your family did to get money." His head was once again in his hands, and it seemed that the more they talked the more perturbed he got.

"But why should anyone be taking this seriously, I mean it's the Prophet. Since when did they become the most credible source in the Wizarding World?" Draco exclaimed loudly causing Blaise to look up at him tiredly.

"That's the worst part about the whole thing. Normally this whole story would have been discredited, but this time they have real honest-to-God proof. The ministry is even conducting an investigation to…" but he was cut off mid sentence by a very disgruntled blonde.

"What kind of investigation? What does it involve?"

"It's just a regulation ministry bullshit investigation to see if these charges against you are real or not. They've shut down the business indefinitely, closed all of your bank accounts, even the ones that were made off of your healing, and are already in the process of raiding your manor for any evidence that might lead them to believe any of your money was gained unfairly." He sighed loudly as if defeated.

Draco's mind raced. They had closed down his business, and taken all the money he had out of his control. How was he supposed to live? He would surely starve without money to buy food or provisions. How would he be able to pay his rent? There was no telling how long this investigation would be going on. Finally in the midst of his thoughts he looked up into the face of the one and only member of his legal team.

"Blaise, what am I supposed to do?" The question came scratchily out of his throat and hung in the air for a moment before the man on the other side of the desk forced it down with his reply.

"I think what is best for you right now is to lay low, not comment about any of this, go away for a while, visit a relative or something. The point is just to go away to somewhere where they won't be able to find you." Draco knew that Blaise must have already thought long and hard about this, and that it was wise to take his friends advice, but there was just one problem.

"Blaise, I have no where to go. I don't have any relative, or money for that matter. Most of my friends will probably have sided with Naomi in the breakup and refuse to let me in. I, literally, am trapped between my apartment and this office." His voice cracked and he thought for a minute that he might cry, but he restrained himself. Malfoy's didn't cry. Blaise, seeing the desperation in his friend and clients eyes, leaned forward reassuringly.

"Look Draco you don't need to worry about these trivial facts right now. I'll work all of it out like I always do. For right now you use your emergency Floo to get home instead of apparating, and start packing. I'll figure something out by tonight, don't worry." While Draco took little comfort in his friend's words he still heeded them. Getting up quickly he grabbed a key the hung from around his neck he quickly unlocked a drawer to his desk that contained a very small amount of emergency floo powder, and could go to any fireplace in the wizarding world, even if it were blocked, and that included his own. Walking to the fireplace, he threw in a small amount of the powder turned back to mutter a "Thanks Zambini" before stepping into it, yelling the name of his apartment, and whizzing off in a rush of flames.

Blaise Zambini sat there for a moment in silence contemplating what would happen to his platinum haired phone. He honestly had no idea what he was going to work out Draco's living situation. Little did he know that he would get this solution in only but a brief moment in the form of a phone call, coming from a certain red-head.

* * *

A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and I even managed to save a tree! Okay it was more like me recycling my B+ Biology test and me and my bestfriend hugging the tree in her front yard, but hey it's a start! Keep REVIEWING and I promise I will actually help a tree! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Well hello everybody, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope that everyone is having a wonderful holiday season and I decided that as a special gift to anyone and everyone who decided to read my stories, that I would write at least two new chapters for each. So here's the first new one for this story, and I also updated my story 'Don't Stand So Close To Me' so go and check that one out to!

But I want to thank October Addums for pointing out my mistake. I totally didn't realize that I was spelling Zabini 'Zambini' until you pointed it out to me so thank you for that!

So I hope you like it, and I wil expect tons of reviews!

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't sure what the exact definition of a beautiful disaster was, but if he could guess he was quite certain that was exactly what Hermione Granger was when he first gazed down at he sprawled out on her bathroom floor. Her hair fell loosely around her face and onto the floor, and her bright yellow sun dress was wrinkling terribly. But nothing startled him more than her eyes. The orbs that he had seen many times filled with happiness and life were now empty and emotionless. Draco thought that he had never seen anything more stunning or terrifying in his life.

"Why, hello Granger." He said looking down at her frail figure. His first instinct was that of a school boy. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to taunt her and tease her to blame her for all his troubles and make them go away by simply calling her a mudblood. But then he remembered what he was there for, and how much, in reality, he needed that pathetic woman as much as she needed him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asked reminding himself to be as clinical as possible. He was a healer for god's sake. She made no indication that she was going to reply or even that she heard his question at all so he decided to take another approach.

"Granger, why do you think I'm here?" he tried again hoping that this time something would come of the attempt. But sadly nothing did. He had to stop the anger from building up inside of him. Professional, he kept reminding himself, stay professional.

"Granger, I'm a healer. Ginny Weasley is paying me to stay with you while they are away, and while you are in this… state." He gently put his healer's bag on the ground, and began to rummage through it. "I'm going to have to do a simple examination, followed by some questions so I can correctly evaluate what is wrong with you, ok?" he phrased it as a question to be nice, but his patience was already beginning to wear thin.

He began his examination with the usual procedures. Her vitals all appeared normal, but it was obvious to him that she hadn't eaten anything in a little over three days and it was starting to take a toll on her body. He got through the basic physical exam alright, but it was the question portion that really got to him.

"Can you tell me how you got into this state?" he asked with the most kindness he could must, which at the moment wasn't all that much. No reply. "Ok, can you tell me what you have eaten in the last three days?" Again, there was no reply. "Now, Granger can you tell me if, for some sick reason, you are enjoying this? Because if you are I am certain that you are going to be quite entertained over the next few weeks." Still, there was no reply to answer any of his questions.

"Ok, if that is how you want it, fine, I will leave you to your silence." And leave her he did. Picking up his bag forcefully he stormed into her living room and threw it next to his suitcase on the ground. What was he supposed to do, stay in there and attempt to help someone who obviously didn't want it? He pulled out his mobile from the pocket of his jeans and furiously punched in a number quickly.

"Hello?" a man's voice sounded tiredly from the other line.

"Blaise, how could you do this to me?!" Draco exclaimed a little over-dramatically, but he didn't care. Everything he had known had fallen apart in the course of twenty four hours. I think he had a certain right to be dramatic.

"So you've gotten to Granger's apartment then, have you?" Blaise joked slightly from the other side of the phone line. Draco had to bite back the urge to growl slightly.

"Yes, I have gotten here, and it is awful. There is nothing physically wrong with her except for the fact that she won't eat… or speak for that matter. I've already managed to have an argument with her, and she was completely silent the whole time." He heard his friend's laughter from the other side and resented him for it. "Blaise, you know mental psychiatrics is not my branch of healing. This is just too big for me to handle." Blaise could hear the exhaustion in his voice, and felt a twinge of sympathy for the man, but he knew what had to be done. And Draco staying with Granger simply had to be done.

"Too big for Draco Malfoy? I thought I would never see the day where something was too big for the great Draco Malfoy." The Italian tried.

"Blaise I know I said that mental psychiatrics wasn't my branch of healing, but come on, even a common idiot knows when someone is trying to use reverse psychology on them. I'm sorry but it won't work, I don't think any of this will work!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. It was lame. But I do know this will work!" he pleaded desperately with the blonde haired man.

"And how do you figure that?" Draco spat. Blaise could tell that he was very irritated, and on any normal he would have dropped whatever the subject was, but this was entirely different.

"Because I even though I basically don't know anything about healing, I know loads about Hermione Granger. I can reassure you that a spirit like Granger's can't remain that quiet or still for that long. Just goad her ego a little, get her fired up and she'll be back to her old self in no time!" he finished triumphantly, as if he had just told God the directions to making the earth.

"But then we're back to square one. I'll have no place to go, and Granger will be sitting on her high horse again." He demanded. But Blaise was as prepared as ever.

"Luckily for you I thought out that certain little detail." Draco could almost see the legendary Slytherin smirk through the phone. "I made the Weasley girl agree that no matter how quickly you were able to cure Granger that you would stay there for the remainder of the time they were gone in order to 'keep an eye out for her'." At that statement Draco smirked as well. All seemed to be working out quite well.

"Well, I better go check on Granger again to make sure she hasn't gone and right killed herself. You should really come over and check it out one day she is an awful mess." He said perking up at the thought of another sane person's company.

"Sorry mate but that was another one of the rule, one that Weasley was quite adamant about actually. No visitors aloud in the house. It's something about Weasley not wanting news of Granger's break down to get to the press, like they would care. So you better get used to Granger because she will be your only company for a while." And the tiny sparkle of hope that had lit up inside of him was immediately diminished by his supposed best friend.

"Ok then, goodbye." He huffed angrily hanging up the phone in a fit. Draco Malfoy had never been more mistreated in his life. Things seemed to be closing in around him left and right, and the worst part was that he truly felt like he had no one; no one, of course, except the lifeless company of Hermione Granger. She was indeed the one person he couldn't figure out.

Walking smoothly back towards the bathroom in paused a moment before pushing the door open. Remember what Blaise told you, he thought to himself, goad her a little, and make her want to fight back. But upon entering he couldn't will himself.

"Granger" he started tiredly. "Can you answer me one thing?" The girl did nothing but lay silently on the ground but he knew she was listening so he continued on. "Whatever bad thing happened was it so tragic and life altering that it makes all of this" He indicated around to the room that surrounded them "worth it?" He turned his back not expecting a reply, but to his surprise he heard a soft almost inaudible voice reply.

"Yes" She wasn't looking at him, and for a moment he thought he had imagined it. But he hadn't and standing before her a sudden thought entered his mind.

In healer training there is at least one required class in each area of medicine. He had taken his psychology class his first semester, and although he passed with flying colors he didn't really retain much of the information he learned. But one particular lesson now stuck out plain in his mind. In cases like these you need to connect with your patient as much as possible show them that you have been or are going through the same thing, and can help them through it.

"Is it worse than having your life ripped apart in front of you?" he asked bitterly. "Is it worse than being locked away from your home or realizing that the ones you love may have loved you for the wrong reasons? Is it worse than having to question everything you have ever known because of what a couple of bigoted people think? Is whatever happened to you even half as bad as what has happened to me in last twenty four hours?" He panted slightly, out of breath from his little speech.

His heart hung as if it were weighed down. He had said it, and now that he had it seemed out in the open. It was as if the simple declaration of it all made it all much more real. For a moment he almost forgot that she was in the room, but the sound of her small voice again jogged him out of his sedated state.

"Yes" she said for the second time never bothering to look up into his face. He stared down at her again wondering what to do next.

"Well if it's truly bad as bad as you say than scoot over." At this she looked up into his eyes puzzled, but she followed his demand, moving for the first time in three days to allow him to join her on her cold bathroom tiles.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it, and I can't stress how much you need to REVIEW! I would consider it an extra special Christmas present (or whatever holiday you celebrate). Lol, thanks everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hola, everyone. Como estas? Me? Muy bueno, gracias. Ok now that I have that little burst of spanish out of my system, I would like to present the next chapter of my story! Exciting right? Well, this chapter isn't exactly the longest, but I'm proud of it, because it's kinda a different sort of writing for me, so I hope you like it as much as I do! Remember, REVIEW!

* * *

Hermione Granger was not in a good state. She willed her eyes with all the strength she had to open. Something was wrong, something different, something _new._ An unfamiliar cold air stung her eyes as they opened slowly to take in the scene around her. It was night. She couldn't remember if it had been night the last time she was awake or not.

There lying before her was Draco Malfoy. For a moment she forgot about the strange new apparition that was ailing her to focus, rather, on the man lying before her. It seemed for the first time in days that her head was fully clear. He didn't look peaceful at all, she mused. Although his eyes were shut she could sense that there was something happening under the surface. His face was scrunched as if he was in a very painful and uncomfortable position. She thought it was slightly comforting to have him there, but for some reason she couldn't for the life of her remember why he was there.

But her moment of contemplation on Draco Malfoy did not last very long. A wave of something recognizable swept over Hermione's body making her shiver. She could remember feeling it before, before _it _happened. She had felt it in the Department of Mysteries. She had felt it after Ron had left their camp during the war. It was indescribable in the way it made her feel, but she knew there was no magic behind it. It was the kind of cold that blew as a warning that danger was coming.

"Draco" she rasped. Her throat was dry from the lack of having drunk water for a period two days. Her voice seemed quiet and was almost lost in what seemed to be the greater plan evolving around them. The cold wind blew harder against her skin and she began to feel herself getting weaker by the moment. Her former problems were almost forgotten as she slowly and weakly tried to shake the sleeping man next to her.

"Malfoy, help." She whined, but he still didn't stir. She was now starting to shake violently, and she subconsciously could feel a fever coming on. Danger, danger was coming and she knew that she had to warn him somehow. But the cold just kept coming and with a final "help" on her lips she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not wake because of the cold. If he had then he might have witnessed the beginning of what was going to be a very long day. If he had, by chance, awoken and gone to shut the window he might have seen the dark figures lurking out in the street, or felt the intense cold that could only mean danger. No, Draco did not wake up because of the cold seeping through the window but the screams that accompanied them.

The first initial scream was enough to shock him out of his sleep, but it wasn't enough to distract him from what he came face to face with upon waking up. He could tell immediately that she was sick. The color of her skin had paled considerably, and she was shivering so hard that for a moment Draco thought that she might be seizing.

"Shit Granger." He said sitting up quickly starting to check her pulse; it was weak. "I had to do one thing, keep her alive, and now look…" but he was cut off by another nail curling scream except this time there was a bang to accompany it.

His senses still heightened from the war, Draco sprang to his feet and began slowly towards the window. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but realized quickly that it was in the living room with the rest of his things.

"Dumb" he thought in his head "You never go to sleep unarmed. You know this." Reaching the window he could now feel the intense chill and it suddenly clicked in his mind why Granger was suddenly so sick. Sometime in the night the window had opened.

"No!" the voice of a terrified female rose to the window, and Draco's heart began to rush with fear. Here he was unarmed, in a room with a very sick war hero who he knew would be a very big Death Eater target.

Clenching his fist he peered for the first time out the window, and a second later he wished he hadn't. His eyes raked across the profiles of two hooded men shoving what appeared to be a frightened woman against the side of the buildings wall.

"I am not going to ask you again muggle, is she in there?" One of the men yelled pointing his wand down at the cowering sobbing woman.

"I, I swear!" she sobbed looking desperately up into the masked hood of the men. "I don't know who you are talking about." The previously silent Death Eater spit on the woman and slapped her harshly across the face.

"Don't lie to us, bitch! We know that you live in that building, and we know Hermione Granger lives in that building. So, tell us exactly where she lives!" he screamed down at the cowering woman.

"I told you!" she yelled desperately "I don't know who Hermione Granger is! If I did don't you think I would have told you by now?!" Draco admired the woman's guts but he knew what was next. No one talked back to a death eater. He saw the spell escape the man's wand and watched the innocent woman writhe in pain.

"I don't need your lip muggle!" the first death eater snarled. Reaching into robes he pulled out what appeared to be a picture. "Well if this isn't Hermione Granger who do you purpose it is?" Looking down into the eyes of the woman Draco saw a slight glint of hope, and something that he would almost call excitement.

"That's Helena Williams!" She exclaimed excitedly as if for the first time she saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh is that who she's been telling you she is? That girl always was clever." The man stated in a malicious form of sarcasm. He stepped closer to the cowering woman bringing his face directly in front of hers. "Let me tell you this is not Helena Williams. That is Hermione Granger, the bitch who killed my son!" he yelled and the woman let out a soft wail. The other Death Eater pulled the first back.

"Not now, Hep, leave it for the bitch." Then he turned his attention to the woman, and in a rare moment of compassion spoke softly to her. "Now tell me, where does Helena live in your building?"

"She… she live on the sixth floor, I'm not sure exactly what number but I think it's close to the stairs." She spluttered quickly as if worried that any moment of hesitation would get her another crucio.

"Well, if that's all we needed," Hep spat venomously "Avada…" but Draco didn't stay to hear the rest. Instead he hurried into the living room to gather his wand. He was naming off things he needed to do as he ran quickly towards the living room.

"Shielding spells, protection spells, shit!" he shouted after stubbing his toe upon sliding on her wooden floor. Ignoring the throbbing in this toe, he gathered together all of his medical equipment, his wand, and a few clothes of his own. Running back to the bathroom he threw it haphazardly on the floor. Hurrying he sprinted to Hermione's bedroom, threw some drawers open and grabbed anything and everything he could. Draco wasn't sure how long they were going to be stuck in there and he wanted to be prepared. He could hear a faint rumbling coming from her apartment buildings hallways.

He scrambled back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, being careful to lock it. Grabbing his wand he began chanting all the spells he could think of that would help them in any way. A slight grunt from below stopped him in his track though. As he looked down into the now open and confused eyes of Hermione Granger he felt the oh so familiar sensation of rage begin to rise in his chest. As if he didn't have enough problems on his plate now he had to deal with this?

"Granger" he said in a low almost emotionless tone. "You have a lot of fucking explaining to do."

* * *

A/N- Well there it was, hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I appreciate it compliment of critisizing (and I totally spelled that wrong). And remember for every review I get I try to help a tree, which will be a lot easier now that my school is going green! Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hello everyone! May I say, I hope everyone had a happy Super Bowl and... GO GIANTS! Eli Manning is basically the love of my life! But anyways, it feels like it has taken me forever, between adjusting to a new computer and all my many internet problems, to get this chapter up, but it's here at last, and I've got to say that I like it quite a bit, so I hope you do to. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Silence. A whole fifteen minutes after Draco had entered the room his question still hung menacingly in the air. He had managed to get Granger's temperature down considerably, and some color had come back to her cheeks. And yet in all the time he was bustling around the room had she ever once uttered a single word, no explanation of any source to what she might have done to get them in this situation. Instead they sat in silence, her frail form still lying on the floor and him sitting next to her leaning against the enclosed shower door.

"Anything Granger" he said desperately putting his head in his hands "Do you feel like saying anything?" he let the words echo around the room for a moment in the hopes that she would respond in any way. But it was all in vein. She didn't as much as bat an eyelash.

He let out a strangled noise that could have easily been mistaken as a sob. But it most definitely wasn't. As much as Draco Malfoy had grown in the last few years, he would not reduce himself to crying in front of one of his most hated enemies, no matter how unresponsive she was. No, it was most definitely not a sob, but a sadistic laugh. In all of his life Draco Malfoy had never found himself in such a horrible yet hilarious situation.

"Trying to play hard to get Granger?" he laughed in a hysterically sarcastic tone. "Well, I'm telling you right now, Granger that it's not working. I am no more attracted to you now than when we first began this wretched companionship." He felt anger boiling up inside of his chest. His laughing had subsided now, and what had seemed humorous but two minutes ago now seemed like a hopeless pit.

"It was never you I wanted. No, I wanted Naomi. But yet in some cruel mix of fate I ended up with you." His voice starting rising at a dangerous rate, and he could feel his heart rate steadily get faster. "Oh, and not only did I get stuck taking care of you, now I have to worry about the two crazy Death Eaters that are probably parked outside this door right now just waiting for us to come out! I'm sure scary number one and Hep are having a bloody good time waiting to kill us!" He ranted covering his head in his hands.

A small pair of hazel eyes shot open. Something unreadable glinted in her eyes, and they became fixed on the now irate Draco Malfoy. But in his state he couldn't be bothered with any of this.

"What did you say?" a small voice came from the even smaller girl still lying almost lifelessly on the floor. For a moment he wasn't sure if it was just in his mind, but looking down at her reaffirmed that he in fact was not crazy.

"So she speaks!" he yelled exasperatedly, and quite insensitively. At this point he didn't care who Granger was or even the fact that he was supposed to be her doctor, in his eyes she was the person who brought turmoil into his life. "Oh, Granger I thought for a second you were going for a world record 'most time a no-it-all'…" but he was cut off in mid-sentence by a much louder voice than before.

"What did you say before?! Tell me?!" she said in a voice that sounded like it couldn't possibly come from her small frame. This sobered Draco up quickly. It took him a moment to recall exactly what he had been ranting about earlier.

"Granger, if you hadn't already taken note we have two death eaters who are hell bent on killing you." Sarcasm echoed out of his voice, and with one glance into her eyes, he could tell that she was being serious. Even in a completely sedated state that woman could still be scary. "I couldn't really recognize them." He said normally for the first time in their exchange. "But one identified them self as Hep so…"

"Don't say that name!" the sudden shriek echoed throughout the completely tile bathroom and seemed to haunt Draco. She had gone from one extreme opposite to the other in about two point five seconds.

Now instead of lying completely immobile she seemed to writhe with what seemed to be pain. He knew that was impossible though. It had only been about fifteen minutes since he had healed her properly. Tears were streaming down her face, as she resorted to rocking herself in the fetal position. It was safe to say that Draco Malfoy had never been that scared for another human being in his whole life.

"Granger" he said getting down awkwardly on his knees next to her. He began to reach out a hand to comfort her but quickly withdrew it. In the back of his mind a nagging voice that sounded like his old psychology professor telling him that he should never touch someone who is potentially unstable, unless to restrain them. He didn't feel that the situation called for her to be restrained, so he quickly decided to keep his hands to himself. "Granger, how do you know these men?" he asked in the softest tone he could manage.

"I didn't do it!" she exclaimed rocking herself back and forth. "I didn't do it! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into her own hands.

This surprised Draco, more than anything. When he had first heard the death eater accuse her of murder, he had not even considered the possibility that it was true. But here she was basically giving a confession. What was she sorry about? He looked back at her and noticed that her shivering had returned. He knew that it was easy, in these cool conditions, for the fever to return. Getting to his feet, he prepared to go to the corner of the room where his medical kit was currently located, but to his surprise he felt a small hang clutch the back of his pants.

"Drake, don't go! Don't leave me like this!" she shouted with ever more tears streaming down her face. It wasn't the hand that made him pause, no he could have easily broken free from her weak grasp, it was the fact that she had called him Drake. No one except for his mother had ever called him that, and in his mind it was something of an intimate way to address him.

"Shhh… Granger calm down." He soothed kneeling back down beside her. He put his hand on her forehead, and knew that he needed that potion and quick. "I'll be right back. Don't worry." He was glad that no one could see him like this. Draco Malfoy comforting Hermione Granger was not something that would go over well.

"He'll kill you!" she took hold of his shirt desperately trying to hold him back. "I just know that he will!" It suddenly clicked inside of his brain. She thought that he was going out to face him. No wonder she was so scared.

"He won't, I promise. I'm not going to leave you." His tone of voice held something that he himself did not recognize. However, these seemed to be the magic words, because the moment he said them she let go of his shirt and curled back up in a ball crying silently. He quickly rushed over to his medical kit, and sorted through it's contents until he came to the exact potion he needed. The potion would cure her fever and put her in a dreamless sleep. He rushed back to her, and upon arriving next to her, her eyes widened with shock. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

"You came back?" she said shakily, and then a large smile emerged on her face. "You came back."

"I told you I would." He said, and for some reason he returned her smile. "Now you have to drink this." He said tipping the potion on her lips. She drank it in one gulp, and sleepily looked up at him.

"I love you" she sighed, before using all her strength to sit up slightly and give him a soft kiss, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few long hours later Hermione woke to sunshine streaming through the window. An emotion stirred in her chest that seemed distant, and almost foreign. But in an instance she recognized it and opened her eyes in excitement. He had been here. She had seen him. A hope that she almost didn't remember swelled inside her chest as she looked around the room for her love, her Drake.

At first it appeared that the room was empty. She could see no sign of another human being. But then she saw it. Male clothes were scattered across the floor. He was here, she could feel it! A slight glimmer caught her eye, and she turned her head to see a hand draped delicately out of the tub. The glimmer that was coming from his watch made her breath catch in her throat. That was his watch.

She jumped to her feet with such energy that no one would have guessed that she had been almost completely immobile for two days. She rushed over to the tub and was greeted with a familiar mass of blonde hair. He lay on his stomach, with his arm slumped over the side of the tub in an odd angle. Tears sprang to her eyes, as her trembling hands went to touch him.

But as quickly as her hope had come, it had vanished. For she realized the man in this tub was not her one and only love. He had turned around to reveal himself as no one other than her one and only enemy. Upon waking he was disoriented, and it took him several moments to register exactly what was going on. All he saw was a very scared looking girl staring down at him. And then she spoke.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?" she snarled angrily at him. Realization hit Draco like a ton of bricks. Memories of death eaters and a kiss flooded into his mind, and made him wish that he was almost asleep again.

"Granger, you need to calm down, okay? I have no bloody clue what you're…" but she interrupted him.

"No, he was here, I saw him. What did you do to him Malfoy?" Draco had to admit that even without a wand she was scary. It was as if her auror gave off a natural sense of intimidation.

"Look, Hermione" he felt a little ashamed using her names, but he also knew that there was little to no chance of anyone ever finding out. "You need to take a deep breath, and just try to explain yourself."

"I most certainly will not calm down until you tell me what you did with him! What did you do, kidnap him, steal his watch, and then bring me in here so that he won't find us?" she shrieked. Draco thought he had never heard a more confusing statement in his whole life. Who did she keep talking about? And what did his bloody watch have to do with anything?

"Look, Hermione, you've been very sick, and…" but yet again she cut him off.

"Like hell I've been sick! Drake was the one who saved me. He found me! What have you done with him, Malfoy?!"

Suddenly the confusion that had filled his mind was suddenly lifted, and he seemed to have some sort of understanding about what had happened. Last night she had hallucinated because of her fever and mistaken him for this 'Drake' character. He strained his mind thinking of the best possible way to handle this situation. His mind seemed to draw a blank, and he couldn't remember anything his psychology teacher had told him.

"Hermione" he started, as he decided to wing it. "I didn't do anything to Drake." He said soothingly, and he saw her visibly relax a little. "But… maybe I saw him when he came in to save your life. What does he look like?" He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped that in her upset state that she would just agree and believe him. His plan worked in his favor as Hermione went into a rant about it.

"Well he is considerably tall, about 6'1 to be exact. He's got a slim swimmers type build, and he has bright blonde hair, kind of like yours actually. Oh! And he never takes off his watch, it's almost the exact same as… yours." A pained expression came over her face as she looked between his face and his watch. Her face distorted in sadness. "He was never here was he?" she asked not looking into his eyes. He nodded, and a sob escaped her lips.

"I… but he… I… I can't" she spluttered. She slowly stood up from the spot where she had been kneeling over the tub, and to Draco's surprise she walked straight back to the same spot she had laid but mere minutes ago. She began to sit down and something clicked on in Draco's mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed as he gracefully stood and stepped out of the tub that was his bed. She did not reply, but instead went to lie down again. But instead of the floor coming into contact with her back it, was his arms.

"No" he said firmly. "As hard as it might be to believe, this guy, Drake, which you keep rambling on about isn't here. But I am, and I'm not going to let you do this again!" She fought against his arms, struggling to be released, but his grip was firm.

"I don't want you!" she screamed suddenly as tears began to pour down his cheeks. "I want Drake!" she wasn't fighting his hold anymore but instead gave into it, clinging onto him for dear life. And he held onto her to. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that he had no other choice or that he wanted to share the pain, but he didn't let go.

"I know Granger." He whispered softly into her ear. "But right now I'm all you have, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

* * *

A/N 2.0- Ok so I hope you liked it, and REVIEW! Do what the new Janet Jackson song says (is it just me or is it a little weird?) and give me some feedback! LoL, my life is now complete that I made a random Janet Jackson reference. REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Ok so this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I thought it would be nice to throw a little bit of explanation into the story so that everyone knows exactly what went down to get them in this mess. So I hope you like it, and I'm going to bed! Peace out girl scout! REVIEW!

* * *

A warm breeze blew lazily across the face of Harry Potter. He strained his brain to think of a time that he had ever been happier. He heard a small sigh escape the lips of beautiful woman next to him, and he could feel her steady uneasiness from his spot next to her. Looking up into her gorgeous face only confirmed his suspicion. Her lip was swollen from the amounts of times she had bitten it already, and her eyes stared sadly ahead at the lush beach seen.

"Gin, relax.' He said putting his arm around her and scooting her closer to him on the bench. She jumped a little at their sudden contact, but relaxed easily into her husband's arms.

"I know I'm just being dumb." She sighed looking up into his eyes. "But I can't help but worry about Hermione. I mean when we left her she was in such a state, maybe it's just my guilt getting to me. Harry chuckled softly at how cute she got when she was worried.

"There is nothing to feel guilty about, Gin." She let out an uneasy sigh that made him frown with confusion. "We left her in very capable hands. You said that you checked with St. Mungos and they were sending their best. So there is absolutely nothing to feel bad about."

At this Ginny shifted a little bit away from him so that she could look directly into his face. She had been dreading this conversation since she had gotten off the phone with Blaise Zabini, and it was her hope that the subject wouldn't come up to early in the trip. She silently cursed her husband in her mind for being able to read her emotions so well.

"Yeah about that…" she trailed off nervously causing Harry to raise his eyebrows.

"What? Was there a problem with the medi-witch, that you didn't tell me about?" He said it almost as if it were a joke, but he was quickly sobered by her expression.

"Well it wasn't exactly a medi-witch, more like a medi-wizard, and…" But she was quickly cut off by a short laugh.

"Is that all you're worried about Gin? A medi-wizard is fine! I mean I'm sure Ron would have preferred…" This time it was Ginny to cut him off.

"That wasn't what I was worried about. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that it was more like a medi-wizard, and he's not exactly from St. Mungos."

"What do you mean 'not from St. Mungos.'?" He asked slowly. Ginny winced at the confused look on her husband's face. She hated to lie to him, and on their honeymoon no less, but she knew at the time that it had to be done.

"He is a private Healer. He got his medical license and has his own practice and everything!" she said trying to sugar coat the situation as much as possible. To her surprise instead of erupting out of anger Harry let out a short laugh.

"Gin, there is only one man I know who is a private healer and I know you would never even consider hiring him. Plus by the looks at the papers before we left he has much bigger problems to deal with." His mind seemed to be made up with the little story he had created in his own mind.

"Yeah, you know the part about me never considering hiring him, well I did consider hiring him. I actually took it into serious consideration before I…"

"Before you what, realized you were crazy and tossed the idea out the window?" Ginny could tell he was now in panic mode, and she braced herself for the explosion that was bound to come.

"No before I got on the phone, and got in contact with his people." She counted down in her mind. Three… two… one…

"Bloody hell Ginny, you did not hire Draco Malfoy to look after our best friend! The very same best friend who sacrificed so much to help me fight in the war, who was your maid of honor in our wedding, the same best friend who will be the godmother of our first child! Ginny tell me that you didn't!" His shouts echoed across the beach and made a few other tourists turn and look at them funnily.

"It's really quite logical if you think about It." She tried to defend herself.

"How in any universe is sticking Hermione with a known former Death Eater logical?!" he snarled sarcastically. Something about the way he spoke hit a nerve with Ginny and she too felt her temper rising.

"You know damn right that he wasn't a Death Eater. You just still hold a silly school boy grudge against him. And how dare you even question my competence for making decisions. If you wanted to be a supportive husband you would at least stay calm enough to listen to my reasoning before jumping to conclusion!"

"No, do not turn this back around on me! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about! How could there be any reason in hiring Draco Malfoy?"

"There is a lot of reasoning behind it thank you very much." She said huffily. "Don't get it in your mind that I immediately sold Hermione out to Malfoy, because I didn't. Believe me if I had my way she would be with a 45 year old medi-witch, but that didn't work out." Little tears sprang into her eyes and Harry immediately felt a little guilty. He never liked to see any woman cry, and it tore his heart to pieces to see his own wife crying.

"Shh… it's ok Ginny. Just calm down and explain what happened. Was there a problem with St. Mungos?" He said soothingly pulling her close to him again.

"Yes. I called like I said I would, but they wouldn't take her without us actually bringing her into the hospital. They said that such a high scale client it would be dangerous to send any healer in there, plus there would have to be a whole bunch of records, and we had all made it very clear that we wanted this hush, hush. So, that's when I saw the story about Malfoy in the paper and decided to give Blaise a call."

"Zabini" he said suddenly not feeling so soothing anymore. "You mean your ex-boyfriend Zabini?" Alerts immediately sounded off in his mind, and jealousy threatened to rear its ugly head.

"Oh, Harry as sweet as I think these jealous rages are there is no need. Blaise and I dated for like two point five seconds and it didn't mean anything. Both he and I know that." Harry visibly relaxed and Ginny gave him a small smile. "Plus I only called him because I knew that he was Malfoy's legal counsel."

"And what did Zabini say?" Harry said still a little huffily.

"It took some convincing but he finally came around. Apparently Malfoy had hit a very hard spot in his life. The paper has opened an investigation against him and his life basically came to a standstill. All his finances were frozen, he couldn't go back to his own apartment, and his longtime girlfriend even dumped him after all of it." Harry felt a small pang in his heart. Sure he hadn't really like Malfoy, but no one deserved the treatment that it sounded like he was getting.

"But what does any of this have to do with Hermione?" he said trying to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"Well it seemed like a perfect situation. We needed a trained healer who would keep his mouth shut, and he needed a place to disappear from the world to. Of course I made sure there were plenty of terms and conditions that if he harmed even one hair on our dear Hermione's head than he will be in Azkaban with a few less bits than he had before." A smile spread across her face, but she could still sense his restlessness.

"I'm not sure about this."

"You don't have to be sure about it, because I'm sure that nothing wrong will happen to Hermione. Knowing how the apartment was when we left, I'm it must be pretty dull there right now."

* * *

A/N- Hoped you liked it, more will be up soon, but it will be up much quicker if you REVIEW! Lol 


End file.
